I Can't See You, but I Can Feel You
by Myzinglink
Summary: A little BnB love...making


**A/N:** This little fic is dedicated to my **BonesBBDirtyDoings **crew on Twitter… **Bones12NCIS**, **B_BequalsLOVE**, **EFMandelik**, and **Skole_Bone**. Our discussions have left me with numerous ideas :) This is also dedicated to **Yvetteoz**. Always remember how special you are and how much you are loved! Happy birthday bb!

* * *

_~BheartsB~_

Wearing only a blindfold and a matching set of lacy bras and panties, Brennan was led backwards until the backs of her legs touched the bed. Applying gentle pressure to her shoulders, Booth instructed her to sit and he then assisted her in lying down, flat on her back.

There was so much he wanted to do to her. Wanted to taste and touch every part of her. Wanted to hear the noises that let him know she wanted the same exact things. When he looked at her, his chest constricted and his fists clenched. His body did these things because all he wanted to do was reach out and touch her, so that's what he decided to do…Touch her.

As she was lying back, with the blindfold still intact, he started at the top of her head, letting his fingers get lost in her silky brown hair. Letting the smooth strands slide through, he made his way to her delicate and perfect face.

He ran his fingertips along her temples and down her cheeks, resting along her jaw line as he leaned in to lightly brush his lips with hers. The contact caused her to quickly inhale and part her lips just enough to be able to slide his tongue inside to dance with her own. He reveled in the joy the kiss was bringing before reluctantly leaving her lips. He wasn't reluctant that long when he realized what was next along his predetermined path…her sweet delectable neck.

The curve going from her ear to her shoulder just screamed for him to suck, kiss, and nibble upon. He started out running his tongue from ear to shoulder, on each side. Next he followed the same path, only this time with light nibbles. Lastly he soothed those nibbles away with soft kisses.

Venturing further south, unclasping her bra, he hovered over her peaked nipple with his mouth while softly kneading her other breast with his hand. Brought out of his lustful haze upon hearing her barely audible _"Please"_, he closed the gap and captured that nipple in his mouth. Her back arched off the bed as he made contact and her hips began moving in ways that told him exactly what she needed.

It just about broke his heart to leave his current location but he quickly forgot his despair, forgot because of his next stop on his journey.

One his way down her stomach, he blew lightly, leaving a kiss or two along the way down to her fabric covered Heaven. Without removing the cloth, he began sucking on her clit and folds while hooking his thumbs in the straps riding low on her hips.

He brought his head up to look at her and he almost lost control. There she was, still unable to see him, her mouth open and taking deep breaths. Those deep breaths were causing her chest to rise and fall and he became mesmerized by the movement.

Her sigh brought him back to reality and he slowly slid the cloth down her legs and dropped them on the floor. Already naked himself, he moved back up her body and entered her in one fluid motion. Pausing right away, Booth removed the blindfold, because to him, there was nothing sexier than looking into the eyes of the woman he loves while her body tensed and exploded from his actions.

As soon as she locked eyes with him, and locked her legs around his body, Booth proceeded to move and hit all the right spots that would cause her to scream with ecstasy.

Lips kissing, hands roaming, confessions of love being whispered…All leading up to the moment two people in love strive to reach as their bodies are joined as one.

Booth knew she was getting close. Her tell tale signs were her legs clenching and her sweet mouth repeating his name over and over. As he let all his love flow into her, he held both sides of her face, inhaling her exhales, and never breaking eye contact.

Once both their bodies calmed and relaxed, Booth rolled to his side, pulling Brennan so her head rested upon his chest. Fingers entwined, he brought their hands to rest on the other side of his chest as they drifted off to a peaceful sleep, filled with dreams of the love they are destined to share forever.

_~BheartsB~_

* * *

_If you so desire, let me know what you think :) _


End file.
